


Just Like Old Times

by silveradept



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Mentioned Kyle/Rogelio, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), all a dream, except that it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Adora and Catra get trapped together while others are negotiating important things. Eventually, they both try to get out, only to have things they wanted to say get out as well.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UselessLesbianLaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/gifts).

"What do you mean, we're not allowed?!" Adora and Catra shouted together.

"You," Glimmer pointed at Adora, "won't budge a millimeter, even for the possibility of a cease-fire."

"You," Scorpia pointed at Catra, "would spend all your time trying to sabotage the process just for the chance at beating Adora."

"Therefore, you're both banned," Glimmer and Scorpia said, slamming the door shut.

Adora and Catra exchanged looks with each other.

"Hey, Adora," Catra said. "Fancy meeting you here."

Adora glared at Catra.

"We're going to be here for a while," Catra said. "And you were never the strong and silent type."

"Why are you still with the Horde?" Adora snapped.

"Oh, come on," Catra said. "It's the first time in my life where I've been able to achieve anything that's all me. If I came to the Princesses, then I'd just be your sidekick again."

"That's not true!" Adora insisted. "Shadow Weaver made it like that."

"And now, Shadow Weaver is working with you. Great job, by the way, on that. I already had plenty of reasons not to like you, but making an alliance with the person who tortured me growing up is definitely on the top of that list."

Adora nodded. "Yeah, that wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do. I'm sorry, Catra."

"Please," Catra snapped. "You're Adora. You're the golden girl who could never do anything wrong. Literally. All of your decisions are brilliant, and when they go wrong, you just transform into She-Ra and smash your way through it."

"I wish," Adora said. "Because if they were all brilliant, then I wouldn't be fighting my best friend at every opportunity. We'd be on the same side."

"I can't go back to being only second-best," Catra said. "At least here I can—wait, best friend?"

Adora nodded. "I'm not going to forgive you for trying to destroy the world. I'm going to blame you a lot if things get worse. But you've always been my best friend."

Catra cocked her head quizzically. "You're not going to say something mushy right now, are you?" she grumbled. "Because I get more than enough of that from Scorpia's unsubtle flirting."

Adora laughed. "We were both raised by Shadow Weaver. I'm not entirely sure she understood love well enough to teach us anything about it."

"Good," Catra said suspiciously. Then, after a short pause, she added, "I can't stand not knowing what's going on in there."

"Ugh, I _know_," Adora said sympathetically. "It's killing me."

"Should we try to listen in?" Catra said putting an ear to the door.

Adora grabbed a glass from the room and put it up against the door.

"I don't hear anything," Adora said softly.

"Me nether," Catra said, and tried to push open the doors.

They didn't move. Catra turned to Adora. "Did they install locks on the doors since I was here last?"

"I don't know," Adora said. "It's not something I usually have to deal with."

Catra scanned the room. "I could get up to the window," she said, but I would have to have someone help me up."

"Truce of mutual self-interest?" Adora offered slyly.

"…fine," Catra said. "Give me a boost."

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora called, transforming into She-Ra Adora.

"Aigh! Warn me before you do that, for the functioning of my eyes!" Catra protested.

"Oh, sorry." Adora offered Catra a hand cradle to step into.

Catra was proud of herself for not screaming as she hurtled through the air. And for sticking the landing.

"Huh. Can't see a thing through this window," Catra said, peering through the glass.

"Really?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, it's like someone forgot there was a room outside."

"Are we in another collapsing universe? Did someone turn the portal machine on again?" She-Ra snapped her fingers in front of her face, then vaulted up the side of the room to snap them in front of Catra's face.

"Hey!" Catra hissed and jumped down. "No, there's no portal machine, because if there were, we'd have been obliterated by now!"

"Oh." She-Ra jumped down and transformed into Adora. "You know, though…"

"What?"

"It was really nice having you back. To be able to laugh again and run and get into trouble together."

"You sound a lot like Scorpia," Catra said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! She's just…mushy about stuff. Like, she wants to do things together and hang out and she's really huggy."

"Uh-huh. I'm guessing, based on how much your fur frizzed when you said that, that you're afraid." Adora grinned. "There's nothing to be scared of, Catra. It's okay to be in love with someone."

"Love?" Catra yelped, her fur standing further on end.

"Or have a crush on them!" Adora said, verbally backpedaling as fast as she could, the cadence of her words picking up speed. "Or really hope that you can be more than just best friends one day, if _someone_ would please just ditch the Horde."

Catra stared at Adora in shock. "You're serious?"

Adora nodded.

"I—you—okay, then," Catra said. "You and Scorpia both, huh?"

"Guess so," Adora said. 'But I'm not, like, going to fight her in an arena-style duel to the death or anything."

Catra paced a little, digesting the new information.

"You could have made this a lot easier, you know," she said. "You didn't have to be so…perfect."

"Huh?"

"You're basically destined to be a princess!" Catra groused. "You're pretty, and blond, and tall, and when you become She-Ra, you get taller, stronger, prettier, and _blonder_. I don't even know how that's possible!" 

"Got me," Adora said.

"And maybe, if you weren't so perfect at everything you did, it wouldn't be such a problem, but You. Always. Win." Catra snapped.

"I don't know about that," Adora said. "You've attracted the attention of two princesses already. I just got my best friend to tell me I'm pretty after several years of hoping."

Catra opened her mouth to protest, then shrugged. "Whatever."

"Wish I had my hairbrush," Adora said, getting close to Catra. "Then we could sit together, and I'd brush you, and we'd talk about how Lonnie is, like, super-buff and Kyle just needs to ask Rogelio out already."

"He did," Catra said, offering her hair for Adora to try and detangle. "They've been dating for a while now."

"That's great!" Adora squealed, running her hands through Catra's hair. "Except that means _Kyle_ has officially kissed more than I have! We have to do something about that!"

"What?" Catra said, pulling her hair gently out of Adora's hands.

"One kiss," Adora said, determination on her face. "For…the friendship we had. And might have again," she added, pleading with Catra.

After some thought, Catra nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll lord it over you that I was your first kiss."

"I'm okay with that," Adora said. Catra cradled Adora's head in her hands and gave Adora a soft kiss, tamping down the urge to bite Adora and laugh at her when she did it. Would serve her right for closing her eyes to kiss.

"Wow," Adora said. "When did you learn how to kiss?"

"Eh, Scorpia said she needed some practice," Catra demurred.

"Practice?" Adora asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she said it was difficult with the claws and _why did I fall for that obvious ploy_?"

"Because it's nice having someone who thinks good things about you," Adora said, smiling. "Think about it, okay?" 

"Fine," Catra grumbled.

Her eyes popped open in her bed.

* * *

"Aaah!" Adora said, sitting up in her bed. "I connected with her! We shared a dream together."

"And?" Shadow Weaver and Glimmer said together.

"And…I don't know. I'm pretty sure I didn't convince her to abandon the Horde yet. But it was nice to see her." Adora's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Glimmer and Shadow Weaver exchanged looks.

"We can certainly try," Glimmer said. "Especially since it looks like this time was a success."


End file.
